


Seven minutes of sugar shots

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: The final party for Charlies time in Ohio.  The warblers and their Mckinley friends celebrate  a win at Sectionals and have fun with party games.





	Seven minutes of sugar shots

**Author's Note:**

> After 26800 words, roughly, give or take a few chapter titles I declare this overgrown oneshot done.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story.
> 
> Now I get to go back and proof read. Yay.

Seven minutes of Sugar shots  
My phone sounded like it was making popcorn with all of the pops the incoming texts made. I dug into my pocket to see what was going on.  
"Oh wow, well your group texts are being put to good use."  
"What do you mean Charlie?"  
"Well, Wes is picking up David and John. He also says they are going to hit that bakery and get cookies and cupcakes. Thad is catching a ride with Niff and Trent. They say they will pick up pizzas and breadsticks. Then Mercedes is picking up Rachel and Tina. They offered to stop and pick of paper goods and veggie trays. We are getting the drinks, it sounds like Bas managed to get a party planned and rolling in under twenty minutes. Scary."  
"That’s because I am very good."  
"So humble."  
I was pushing a cart loaded with cases of pop and water. We also had cases of water and two liters of Mountain Dew. Blaine was scrolling through his phone messages when he yelped.  
"OH!" We all turned to look at him concerned.  
""What’s wrong Blaine?"  
"Nobody’s getting chips and popcorn. If we all end up watching shows instead of sleeping we need that."  
"Honestly with the amounts of food people are planning to bring we may never eat again."  
"It wont take me too long, honest." Blaine looked so earnest I was already getting ready to turn the cart when Dave spoke up.  
"You guys go ahead and hit the baking aisle for the sugar and get the ice, I will help Blaine grab his popcorn and we will meet you at the truck." Blaine was grinning ear to ear and bouncing on his toes like a puppy when he heard this.  
"Thanks Dave! Its aisle 12 over this way." He grabbed his sleeve and started to tug him in the direction of salty, crunchy goodness.  
Kurt and I looked at each other and started laughing. Bas glanced between us while rolling his eyes.  
"Oh no, what are you two up to?" We gave him identical innocent expressions.  
"Who us?" I said "We had nothing to do with that."  
With good natured shoving and banter we finished the blitz party shopping and were in the parking lot loading the truck when Blaine and Dave came out loaded down with more bags.   
"Blaine, you said some popcorn! Not the whole candy aisle! Good grief we are going to all end up in a sugar coma." Dave had a bit of pink in his cheeks as he lifted his bags into the bed of the truck and then reached for the ones Blaine had.  
"That would be my doing. It doesn't seem right to watch a movie on that giant TV without the full movie theater experience, so you need Reese's, but then there are Junior mints and Spree. The next thing I knew it looked like we were stocking up for the winter."  
We all just shook our heads and climbed into the truck. Blaine and Sebastian were arguing whether chewy or chocolate was the premier theater candy while Dave just watched with bemusement. When we got back to the house I told the guys they were schlepping everything in. I would go set up the folding table for food in the movie room. It was light plastic so I could wrangle it by myself. After it was set up I went into the kitchen to search for all the plastic bowls to put out the snacks with.  
Sebastian and Kurt were just finishing up the sugar shots when Niff arrived at the front door with an obscene amount of pizza, Thad had an armful of breadstick bags and Trent was grinning over a pile of to go wing boxes.  
"Hey guys, I thought these might be fun too. I got some of each flavor."  
"Wow, thanks"  
Just then the door bell rang again. Kurt ran to get it and Mercedes, Tina and Rachel had arrived. They had several veggie trays and stacks of paper plates along with a giant container of plastic cups.  
""So we are just waiting on Wes, David and John."  
"No, no we are here."  
David had caught the door before it could close with his leg. His arms being full of pink bakery boxes. He pushed it the rest of the way open with his hip and held it open for Wes and John who came it each holding a side of a big white box.  
"Sorry we took so long, but I just couldn't pass this up. I know I said cupcakes, and I am sorry, but Somebody ordered a chocolate sheet cake and then cancelled after it was made. They gave me a great deal on it and you have to see what the lady put on it for me!"  
We guided Wes and John over to one end of the folding table so they could slide the cake box onto the tabletop and then open it and show what they had gotten. In the center of the cake was a canary surrounded by music notes. The cake read Congratulations Warblers.  
"Wow, way to shop Wes!"  
The boys set up the karaoke machine off to the side again, In no time we had people dancing and singing on one side of the room while others were plonked down wherever they could find a comfy place with pizza and chips and pop. Sebastian wanted everyone to finish eating before he started the sugar shots games. It made a certain sort of sense.  
It looked like Niff had snuck into the kitchen and gotten into the sugar shots early if the crazy dance stunts that Jeff was pulling were anything to go on. He and Nick were in rare form, bouncing around and pulling people onto 'their' dance floor. They would grab someone dance for a few minutes and then partner them up with someone else and start again. I saw them whispering to Rachel and then the three smirking so I was concerned but curious.  
A fast, peppy song came on and this time Jeff bounced up to Dave. Dave looked alarmed his eyes widening.  
"Come on roady, come dance with me."  
"Roady?"  
"Wasn't that why you went on the road trip with Charlie?"  
"Well I guess..."  
"Cool, I always wanted to party with a roady so come on." The hyped up blonde boy grabbed the stunned jock by the forearm and dragged him out onto the makeshift dance floor. Dave did a pretty competent version of the 'I'm not a dancer' shuffle before Nick came up next to him and started correcting his stance. I felt Kurt stiffen up next to me, worried about how Dave would react. We shouldn't have worried because Dave just rolled his eyes and tried to mimic what the smaller boys were showing him. As the music was winding down they aimed themselves to the side where Blaine was dancing.  
"Here Anderson, we started his dance lessons you takeover for the next song."  
"Ok guys." Blaine gave them all a big smile and started doing the same type of step that Nick had done. He stumbled over it however when the song switched over to the first slow song of the night. The girls from new directions squealed and grabbed the Warblers for partners. Dave and Blaine had both turned bright red. Dave glance around and saw Jeff and Nick dancing, and shrugged. We couldn't hear what he said but we could see his arms come up and then Blaine nod and the next thing we all saw was Blaine slow dancing with Dave. I heard Sebastian huff beside me then he stood up and walked around me. He held his hand down to Kurt.  
"What?" Kurt just looked up at him.  
"Come on, its a good song." Kurt hesitantly took his hand and let Bas lead him over where the others were dancing.   
When the song ended Jeff was gain bouncing around the room, this time he was chanting "Games, games, games." He was grabbing the warblers hands and attempting to start a conga line of chanting boys. Everyone else but Rachel laughed and moved towards the seating area. She looked mutinous, as if she would fight for the use of the microphone. Sebastian took care of that quickly though. He walked over and unplugged the machine while announcing.  
"Ok everyone, are we playing truth or dare first? Or going straight to spin the bottle?"  
"Truth or dare first, come on!" Nick came out of the kitchen with one of the trays of sugar shots and everyone quickly grabbed some while they took seats. Bas stood up with one in his hand and spoke.  
"So first, congratulations to my show choir for first place at our contest. Thanks everyone for coming over to celebrate. Since I am hosting I am pulling rank and going first. Charlie, truth of dare?" I grabbed another shot and grimaced as I drank it.  
"Umm... truth?" No way was I taking a dare from my evil minded cousin, no telling what I would have to do."  
"Have you or have you not been trying to play matchmaker between the two groups?" I shrugged.  
"Yeah, I might have been a bit." Everyone laughed at that. Of course there were also lots of sideways glances and partial blushes.  
"Hmmmm...Wes Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to walk across the movie room on your hands." He shrugged and got started. The rest of us were laughing and cheering.  
"Ok, Sebastian Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare of course." he smirked.  
"I dare you to convince someone here to recreate the dirty dancing lift scene." Bas rolled his eyes.  
"Of course you would"" He walked over to Kurt with a dramatic flourish and fell to one knee.  
"What do you say? Will you help me prove to Wes that I can actually do lifts?" Kurt giggled and nodded.  
We all sat and laughed as they tried to recall as much of the choreography as they could culminating in Bas holding Kurt up in a dramatic fashion. When he set him down he pretended to smooth down a skirt before he curtsied to the room. The ham. and of course it was Sebastian’s turn to chose again then.  
"So Blaine, Truth or Dare."  
"Truth."  
"So what exactly are you looking for in a man, Blaine?" Poor Blaine turned bright red.   
"Um...well I guess I like stronger guys, I would want someone who could play or watch sports with me."   
"So, You like jocks?" Jeff asked him.  
"Yeah, I guess." Jeff started laughing and slapped Nick on the shoulder.  
"Told you." With that Blaine chucked a throw pillow at them.  
"Anyway, Jeff, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to do the step set you made up but wouldn’t show Wes."  
Jeff’s face was a bit pink as he stretched out his arms and legs and then plugged back in the machine and hit a button cueing up a song. Then he started to dance. There were wolf whistles and clapping right away. Wes had his mouth hanging open While Nick just looked proud and smug. When he finished he took a big bow right before Nick crashed into him giggling and kissing him.  
"So proud!"  
"You are so helping with the dance plans for Sectionals Jeff!" Wes said. Jeff looks flushed and pleased as he smiled his thanks at Blaine. Then he got a sly smile on his face as he turned to look around the room.  
"Hey Dave, Truth or Dare?" Dave’s eyes widened as he looked back at Jeff.  
"I can't dance!" he blurted and we all laughed.  
"Nope, not what I asked. I asked Truth or Dare."  
"Dare." He flinched as he said it, with this group I couldn't blame him.  
"I dare you to grab 2 sugar shots and take them to whoever you like most in the room and get them to drink them with you like a wedding toast, you know with your arms all wound up."  
Dave’s face went brick red. But he went over and picked up two drinks. He took a deep breath and seemed to freeze up for a minute. Sebastian spoke up at that point.  
"You can also take the penalty of drinking 3 sugar shots and answering the other option, this time it would be answering a truth." Dave straitened his shoulders and turned around at that.  
"Somehow, I think Jeff wouldn't change his question." Jeff just shook his head solemnly. Blaine was death glaring at him but he seemed to not notice.   
"Yeah, thanks man." Then Dave turned around and started to walk around the circle. He stopped in front of Blaine and held out one of the glasses. Blaine looked at the glass and then up at Dave, all of the color had drained out of his face. He just blinked up at him.  
"Uh..." Dave sort of half shrugged as he held the glass out. Poor guy looked like he was ready to cut and run. Suddenly Blaine jerked and blinked. Then he reached out for the glass with the biggest grin. Dave inhaled deeply and smiled in return. They managed to drink the syrupy concoction instead of spilling it all over each other, which was quite the feat with the height difference.  
We all cheered when they were done. When they took their seats again Dave was next to Blaine on the floor. Their shoulders leaning against each other.  
"Hey Dave, its your turn."  
"Ok, Kurt Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
Dave looked from Kurt over to Sebastian and then back. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I dare you to go get Bas." Sebastian’s head snapped up to stare at Dave. He was leaning against the wall next to the cake table. His eyes widened as Kurt just got up and sauntered across the center of the room towards my shocked cousin.   
When he got close enough Kurt slid his arms around Sebastian’s neck and leaned in to kiss him gently. When Bas just stood there with his arms down at his sides not moving Kurt stepped back.  
"I'm sorry, it was a dare you know, I'm just gonna go..." He held a thumb up over his shoulder as he stepped back. Dave and Blaine were wearing nearly identical crushed expressions and I am sure mine looked the same. Before Kurt managed to get a full step back and turn Bas reached out and grabbed his hips and dragged him back to him. He leaned over and kissed him with intent. When he pulled back for air Kurt looked dazed and Bas was smirking.  
"And that one wasn't a dare so it counts for real." He kept one arm around Kurt’s waist as a cheer went up around the room. He sank down into an arm chair and pulled Kurt down next to him.  
"Doesn't look like we will need my closet after all for you guys." They laughed.   
"Hey, we never said that now." Bas said and got swatted by Kurt.  
It was a good night. Who knew being stuck in Ohio would turn out to be so much fun?


End file.
